sometimes they dont make it
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: What if Fawkes didn't stick around to save Harry from the basilisks poison
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****- I do not own the harry potter series because J.K. Rowling does**

third person POV right after Ginny woke up and the diary destroyed

"Ginny you need to get out now!" harry said in between gasps of pain. his vision was already going fuzzy and he knew he wouldn't survive for much longer. he just needed to make sure that Ginny got out if anything, she had to escape.

"Harry I tried to stop...I.. tried to tell someone but he wouldn't let me. He...he made me do those things I couldn't stop-"

"Ginny its Ok just get out now,' harry said now barely a whisper as he felt his life draining away. Ginny then seemed to come back to the present a bit and took in the sight of Harry.

"harry your arm!" she gasped.

"I know Ginny you need to get out though. I finished him but I just wasn't quick enough. Ron is waiting at he end of the tunnel waiting for you. Hurry and go to him," and that was the last thing he could say before he fell with a gasp of pain unable to even hold himself up.

"Harry! harry! come on Harry get up I am not leaving you here!" Ginny screamed at him as she ran towards the end of the tunnel. "I wont leave you here. I will be back" she then didn't look back hurrying so then maybe just maybe she could get Ron there in time and maybe he could do something. He could help save him or somehow get him out of this terrible chamber because Harry Potter the famous harry potter deserved a better resting place.

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the Harry Potter series but I really wish I did!

Third person POV

Ginny rushed down the long narrow tunnels slick with grime. She didn't think of how disgusting they were though the only thing on her mind was of Harry falling horribly to the ground. What if he wasn't even alive right now? What good would running away from him be doing when in his last seconds it was best to at least have someone? But Ginny couldn't accept that fact. She was on a mission to get Him out of there whether she died trying.

The tunnels only seemed to be getting longer and smaller but then when Ginny rounded a corner she saw Ron there clearing the last few rocks.

"Ginny!" he screamed running toward her and embracing her in a hug to knock the breathe even out of the biggest person. "I'd thought we had lost you." Tears were streaming down his face but Ginny paid no heed she tried to wrestle herself out of his embrace grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Harry.

"Ginny what's going on? Where's Harry?" he asked running alongside her now.

"Harry. I don't know what happened, I was unconscious at the time, but he's hurt and I don't know what to do. He...he... I just don't know Ron I just don't know but we have to get there... fast."Ginny stuttered.

"Ok Ginny settle down we'll get there in time." at least Ron hoped so.

**Authors Note** I first would like to thank everyone for the reviews and for adding my story to their alert. Holy Crap it made my day and I'm glad so many people enjoyed my story! I wasn't expecting so many people to read it and I've only loading well two chapters now! I also want to add how freaking awesome the new Harry Potter movie is. I just saw it on the 18th and it was amazing! Hope you guys continue to enjoy the story and keep reviewing :) Oh and thank you again can never say that too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

Together, Ginny and Ron, both slipped and slid through the tunnels of the chamber of secrets until coming in to the open area where the basilisk had resurfaced and the last battle had ensued. They races down to where they saw a black lump lying all too still in the coldness of a water puddle.

Ron turned over his best friend drawing him out of the water hoping beyond hope that he was still alive.

"Is he-" asked Ginny, the question hanging in the air.

"No, he is still with us I can feel his breathing but it doesn't look good, Ginny, not good at all," responded Ron. IN this he was correct because Harry Potter was on the brink of death. Hi breathing was almost nonexistent, his face drained of color, and nothing for the two Weasleys to do except try to escape.

"We need to get him out of here now. Maybe Dumbledore or even one of the teachers will know what to do," Ginny tried, still having hope.

"Well I guess it's better than just sitting here just waiting for him to die," Ron said with only concern for his friend and fearing the worst. "We will have to get Lockhart though. He's not quite right though, right now."

"We will pick him up on the way out but we need to hurry."

"Do you know the way out?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I know the quickest route because there is no possible way we could climb that slide that leads from the girl's bathroom. I'll explain later how I know right now there is no time."

Ron then shouldered Harry on one side and Ginny on the other moving at a terribly slow pace to where Lockhart still sat in the dust of the chamber of secrets.

-

Some time later after having finally gotten Harry as far as Lockhart they set him down carefully because if they kept moving there would be no hope in getting Harry anywhere closer to help if they both collapsed. They sat down next to Lockhart who seemed to be thinking he was nine at the time and playing some children's game. Ron and Ginny both looked at each other and with that look came many things. They both knew that at the pace they were going it would be too late for Harry. He was still getting worse and quickly neither of them knew what was killing him this fast all they saw was a simple flesh wound from the basilisk fang.

"Ron we need to keep moving. It's my fault that Harry is in here and if he dies I could never forgive myself. I could never live with myself for me being the reason Harry Potter is dead!" Ginny babbled.

"Ginny take it easy. We will just take him to Dumbledore and he will know what to do and Harry will be in great shape in next to no time." Ron said with an optimistic demeanor though in his heart he feared that Ginny was correct. "We shouldn't be wasting our time worrying when we can be getting him closer to help and then we can do all the worrying we want."

"Well then let's go!" Ginny then grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him toward the nearest exit which only she knew with Ron quickly grabbing Harry's other arm and directly Lockhart to follow them.

**Authors Note** Please Review because you are all awesome :P


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series because obviously J.K. Rowling does

The tunnels surrounding the four lonely people ,two with red hair another with blonde and seemed the oldest yet acted as if six and another completely unconscious and unmoving, seemed to swallow them up. They wound there way going in circles yet having an intended exit. They were alone all alone with no help.

Ron and Ginny were those two red heads and they had glum faces because Harry wasn't getting much better. Before if they shook him enough they might get a little twitch, maybe a flicker of the eye lid, but now there was nothing only something so close to death but not yet reaching it.

"Ginny are you sure this is the quickest way?" Ron asked yet again but Ginny didn't answer in scorn also feeling concern only for Harry and can tell that Ron feels the same way. Useless.

"Yes I am positive we are almost there and then Harry will be fine." Like she had predicted it or something they walked out onto Hogwarts grounds. It was in a section most people didn't know about but when you were friends with people like Harry, Ron, and Hermione they pretty much knew all of Hogwarts. They came out a tunnel that would be hidden from all points of view except if you were staring right at it.

"I can see why this would be an easy exit." Ron said trying to lighten the mood even the slightest but to no effect.

They now felt in such a bigger hurry because they were so close yet so far away and a minute could be the difference between life and death.

"I wish there was a way we could transport him faster. We have magic for Christ's sake!" Ginny yelled trying to stay calm and getting nowhere near it.

"Maybe I can remember like a levitation charm or something?" Ron said trying to think back hard. _If only Hermione was here then she would have known what to do a long time ago and not even be in this situation. Why did it have to be her to get petrified? She would have been a lot more help than me. I have no special talent I'm just dumb old Ron._

"Hurry up Ron you've been here two years and actually not been possessed for almost half of yours think of something," Ginny continued to yell at him all the while trying to drag Harry ever closer to the castle.

"I've got it!' Ron said starting to clear his throat and then waved his wand saying "Wingardim Leviosa," Harry then rose into the air.

"Well let's go!" Ginny said as Ron continued to stand there with his wand pointed at Harry in amazement that he actual succeeded. "We don't have all day."

It seemed to take them hours just to enter through the great hall though it was only about ten minutes. The hall was completely deserted with no one in sight. It seemed that no one had been there at all that day. It felt like years ago that they were sitting here eating dinner when all was well.

"Ginny, why don't you run ahead and get Dumbledore or someone and we will wait here. Besides you can run the fastest," Ron said.

"Your right this is the fastest way," Ginny shouted behind her shoulder already running up the stairs toward Dumbledore's office.

**Authors Note**- Thank you to all the people who reviewed and I tried to make this chapter longer so I hope you like it. I'm hoping to end it in the next chapter so here's a heads up and I may have alternative endings just give me your opinion and I'll decide whether to or not. So hope you enjoy and please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

Ginny Weasley ran like she had never run before. Her hair streamed behind her getting in her face she didn't care. This was her fault and she knew it. It was because of her that Harry lay dying. She had to save him she just had to.

Her shoes clicked one after the other as she climbed the many flights of stairs finally coming to the floor Dumbledore's office was located on. She didn't even acknowledge how much racket she made in fact it was probably better if she did make more noise so then people would be alerted and could help Harry faster.

When Ginny did come to the tall bird statue that blocked her way to Dumbledore she cursed herself a fool, there was no way she was getting in there without a password. She tried everything she could think of any kind of candy, sweet, or baked good nothing worked though.

"Damn! What the hell am I supposed to do now threes no way I can open this blasted door!" She said kicking it as hard as she could but with no result and finally caving in upon herself and breaking down in tears. She didn't even care that if her parents had heard those words, she would have been grounded for a week.

As if luck was finally on their side someone had heard all of the commotion and Professor McGonagall ran down the corridor towards Ginny to where she whimpered.

"Ginny Weasley! Is that you?" McGonagall asked with hesitation because she had not heard anything from Lockhart and she was supposed to be trapped in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Oh Professor it's terrible. I'm terrible. We have to get Professor Dumbledore or else... or else he will die," Ginny said barely understood by McGonagall between her sobs.

"Dear it's okay now. Here get up and I'll take you to the other teachers to show that you're largish. Does that sound okay? There you can tell us what happened." McGonagall then began to guide the young girl towards the room where everyone waited frightened at what could happen to Ginny but she wouldn't move only crying harder and trying to move in the opposite direction.

"Please Professor! We need to get Dumbledore NOW!" Ginny began to scream having no refrain because if she didn't hurry Harry _would_ die and it would all be her fault.

"Ms. Weasley, what has you acting this way? Why do we need Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked in an understanding tone trying not to upset her further.

"It's Harry," Ginny said in a quiet voice now finally being able to control her.

"What! Mr. Potter, but he should be up in his dormitories what would make you think he was going to die?"

"He came into the chamber to come save me. He was successful as you can clearly see but... but-"

"But what Ms. Weasley but what?"

"He got hurt by the monster. The basilisk."

"Basilisk! Dear oh dear where is he now?"

"Down by the gathering hall we need to hurry!" Ginny said dragging McGonagall along with her now.

"I'll send a patronas to Albus hopefully we aren't too late," McGonagall said running alongside Ginny now with only a little hope left in her heart.

-

Harry was now somehow conscious. This was a mystery to Ron who lay with his best friend who now was on the doorstep of death. Ron didn't know what to do so he just settled by holding his hand hoping that this little bit with be some comfort. They didn't say anything to each other the only noise was the sound of Harry's gasping Ron really couldn't call it breathing it was so strained and sounded so painful with every gasping breathe.

"Ron-" Harry tried to speak to just say how much he did appreciate his friendship and to get his final last t words in before he bit it. He was unsuccessful though because it ended with a fit of coughing.

"Don't try to talk, alright mate? Help will be here in a little bit and Madam Pomfrey will fix you right up. So just hang on alright mate?" Ron tried to sound calm but his voice came out sounding wobbly and unsure.

"No...Ron I want to...say how your...my best mate...and-" Harry suffered another fit of coughing just saying that sentence seemed to wear him out with long breaths in between each few words.

"Harry what did I just say! Don't talk you don't need to say anything because you can just say it later!" Ron couldn't let him say his last few words because then it would make this whole situation real.

"I need you to listen to me," Harry managed to say with conviction in his voice no matter how weak it was.

"You are my best mate...you know that...tell Hermione...when she wakes up...that I said goodbye-"

"Harry don't please don't," Ron was now sobbing unable to hold in his emotions.

"Also...tell Ginny not...to blame...herself...I don't...want her to feel...guilty." It seemed Harry would die right then but then a commotion stopped this sentimental moment for both boys to look to see where it was coming from. It was Ginny and Professor McGonagall.

"Thank God," Ron said with absolute relief in his voice though he didn't stop sobbing.

"Potter, you hang on alright, you hear me? I will not let you die tonight." McGonagall said to Harry getting right in his face making him believe her.

"Yes...Professor," He responded as best he could. His coughs now began to sound as if liquid was in his lungs taking his breathe and a few seconds later he was coughing blood.

"Dear oh dear. Where is Dumbledore?" McGonagall prayed hoping he had received her patronas in time hoping beyond hope that this boy would not die tonight.

**Authors Note**- sorry I lied last chapter this is not the end but it will be soon coming. I hadn't realized how long this chapter had gotten so decided to make it into two chapters so next chapter you will get your ending and maybe some alternatives later on. Well please tell me what you think and keep reviewing it really makes my day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

Harry laid there in a dimly lit hallway sprawled across in a pool of blood coming from his brutal coughing fits and his mangled arm. It seemed from the color of his skin and the amount of blood that Harry Potter was near death and that it would come to him any second.

"You better hold on Harry! You hear me? You have got to hold on Dumbledore will be here you just wait and see," Ginny was begging him on his right side bending over him covered and tears and soaking what wasn't already soaked on his shirt.

"It's ok... Ginny... I'll be...alright," Harry tried to say through his fits of coughing always putting others before himself and now his life. McGonagall wasn't any better, though she had a calm face you could tell from the glint in her eye, the shake in her hand, and the empty silence that she chose to keep that she knew nothing could save Harry Potter. Her only hope was that Dumbledore knew anything something that she didn't know about basilisk poisoning so that maybe Potter had a chance but at this rate Harry would be dead in less than five minutes.

Between trying to console the others that he would be alright and not to blame themselves Harry was left to his last thoughts that he would have on this earth. He wasn't really scared of dying, people died everyday maybe not in such a painful way but he could take it. He thought about how when people always tell about their near death experiences there life passes them by but for Harry it was just his good Hogwarts memories. When he first met Ron and Hermione, all of the Quidditch matches that Gryffindor had won, winning the house cup, and defeating Voldemort last year he wasn't really successful with that this year but what can you do what's done is done. He wasn't afraid he would embrace death with the dignity that he had left.

There was some scuffling in the hallway intersection from where they lay. It seemed students had gathered all around Harry without any of them noticing coming to see what all the commotion was.

"Oh! Students back to your dormitories you should be in bed," McGonagall said somewhat half heartedly yet no one moved. They all seemed to take a silent vigil for Harry in his last moments just letting him know that they all were there for him. Most though just thought this was some sort of joke and didn't think the famous Harry Potter could die, it just hadn't sunk in.

Harry's breathing soon lessoned into small quick gasps and you could see his life slipping away and his eyes glazing over. He looked straight at his best mate and seemed to tell him with his eyes that everything would be ok and then the light did leave his eyes and his lifeless head slumped down and with unseeing eyes stared at all the bystanders. The room was silent for that one brief pause in which his dead body made its last slumping movement and then Harry Potter was gone from the mortal world finally coming to meet his parents whom he had waited eleven years to see again.

**Authors Note**- I hope you guys all enjoyed my story I had an awesome time writing it. If you would like to see an alternative ending where Harry actually lives well send me a review and even if there's just one I'll probably end up writing one because it's always sad when the main character dies in a painful death and it was just fun to write. So please review and if you like my writing style and have a good idea I would love to write another story on Harry Potter! Hope you enjoyed it and again please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

**Authors Note**- well since some of you guys asked for one more chapter with the first ending where Harry dies I thought why not it can't hurt anything and so here it goes. It might not be a funeral scene but I thought this was a pretty cool idea so I hope you all do too! Enjoy :)

A few weeks later...

Ron was sitting in the hospital wing. He had been there a lot lately ever since the time down in the chamber. It smelled of cleaning supplies and that weird smell that hospitals just have and is hard to describe yet everyone knows what you're talking about. The walls were all white and wide open, the windows bringing in the bright afternoon light making the room just that much more clean looking.

Though the room was sunny and bright it wasn't that way with the people inside. Most weren't even conscious or moving in the slightest bit completely oblivious to the world. The petrified, though, would not be the petrified for much longer. The people moving around in the room also had the gloomy interior that shone through their bodies at every pore. A death had happened in the school and not just any death Harry Potter's death. The Boy Who Lived was no longer living. He had defeated the Dark Lord for them all and yet he had such a short time on this earth being defeated by one of the Dark Lords monsters.

Ron didn't turn when Madam Pomfrey approached he didn't seem to notice anything now a days. He traveled the hallways alone finding ways to be alone. He was always alone. He was still deeply sad and blamed himself for Harry's death and it had only gotten worse as time went by into a deep depression. Madam Pomfrey tried to talk to him and give him some potions but he refused he couldn't seem to bare that he was the one still alive while his best mate was lying on his back in a coffin. Though Ron hadn't let him die alone we are all alone in death so if he lived alone wouldn't it just be easier to let go?

Because Ron had nowhere to go he came to the infirmary keeping Hermione up to date. He made a schedule of it going to all of his classes and then straight after dinner he would come to Hermione's bed side and tell her all she had missed of the day's proceedings. He would even ask her questions on his homework though he knew there would be no response it gave him a little sense of normal.

Ginny wasn't any better than Ron though instead of separating herself from everyone she would try to get closer and closer hoping that if she kept them close enough to her nothing like Harry's accident would happen again and she would never miss a day of anyone else life again. She would weep daily and was almost sent home she was so distraught but when that came up she threw a fit saying that she needed to stay for Harry. For Harry she needed to stay. Beyond anything else when she was alone or thought she was alone you could look at her contemplating face and just see the plain sadness in it there was no doubt that she blamed herself for what had happened though she could do nothing to change events of the past.

In those times that Ginny felt the loneliest Ron would feel the closest with her. Both feeling the same emotions both having gone through the same experience though Ginny had been the one possessed, they both had lost someone close to them and both blamed themselves.

"Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey tried to get Ron's attention.

"Oh, What?" Ron said having been interrupted in his thoughts and at first had heard Harry's voice but then seeing that it was Madam Pomfrey went back into his brooding state.

"Are you ready for me to give her the potion it should work immediately with results in the following minutes after we give the potion."

"Really, it's already ready?"

"Yes, I just want you to be prepared. She won't remember anything you have said to her while she was petrified and she will be quite disorientated, though, I think she will be glad you will be here when she wakes up."

"Well, why would I not be here she needs a friend right now? We all do."

Madam Pomfrey tried to ignore the last comment or act like she hadn't heard it because she too had blamed herself because she is the nurse she is supposed to help in medical emergencies and what help was she? She did nothing she didn't even find out about it until after all the teachers had been notified.

A single tear dripped down her cheek creating a glistening trail but a small, soft hand quickly wiped it away. She couldn't give the bad news to the young girl. She wouldn't be able to without blabbering. She wondered who was going to tell her. If only there was something she could have done.

Madam Pomfrey got the prepared potion that she and Madam Sprout had both created to help the victims of the creature. She parted Hermione's lips and poured a few drops into her open mouth.

There were immediate results. Her cheeks regained some color and she took a long deep breathe. Her eyes fluttered open and she didn't seem to see anything around her for awhile still stuck in her own world getting reoriented.

"Honey, you are in the hospital wing and you are going to be all right."

"Hmmm... What?" Hermione croaked in a hoarse voice.

"You are in the hospital wing. You have been petrified for some time but you are alright now."

"I'm glad I brought that mirror with me. How long had it been?" Hermione asked straight to business.

"A few months. Mr. Weasley will catch you up on all the things you've missed. Just call me if you have any questions or concerns I will just be over there." Madam Pomfrey gestured before she turned away to administer the potion to the other students.

"Hey," Ron awkwardly said not really knowing what to say and not really knowing how to break it to her.

"Ron!" Hermione said seemingly to notice him for the first time and embracing him in a large hug that could have broken a few ribs.

"So did you do it then? Did you find the chamber of secrets?"

"Yes, we sure did find that bloody stink hole that no eyes should have to see again," Ron said bitterly.

"Great! So I'm guessing since you're standing here you were victorious. Did my notes happen to help any?"

"Yes, they were what led us to it. You were still a help to us even while unconscious. You're amazing you know that right?"

"Oh, Ron, you flatter me. Where's Harry?" She seemed to realize he wasn't there for the first time.

"Ummm...I...You...He...Oh I don't know," Ron finally resigned not having the guts to tell her by himself but he would have to man up sometime. She needs to find out and he should be the one to do it and it would be better now than later. "Well here it goes," Ron added under his breath.

"Hermione, please don't freak out. Well... I guess just let me say it all because I don't think I can do this again."

"Oh, Ron what happened? Is he hurt? Did anyone else get hurt?"

"No no one else is hurt. Well when we went into the chamber Lockhart came with us. He lied about going on all those adventures and just erased the person's memory taking all the credit. We figured this out and he was planning on doing it to us because he obviously didn't want to be in the chamber of secrets risking his life-"

"He lost his memory!"

"NO Hermione! Let me finish its already hard enough as it is!"

"Sorry Ron continue please."

"So anyways Lockhart grabbed my broken wand and it created this explosion separating us. So Harry went on to go get Ginny-"

"Ginny! Is she alright?"

"Yes, Ginny is ok. As I was saying Harry went to get her. I don't know all the details I just know that Harry was fighting this giant basilisk and when he went for the killing stroke he was also struck by one of the basilisk fangs that have poison."

"Dear Lord!" Hermione exclaimed already drawing conclusions

"He didn't have long to live but we needed to get him out of there Hermione. We...I couldn't let him die down there. It wasn't fair what happened to him he didn't deserve it. I just needed to get him out of there. It wasn't right what happened, it wasn't right," Ron blubbered on with tears streaming down his face also.

"Oh, Ron, please tell me...tell me all of what happened," Hermione said in between hard long sobs only for her very best friend that she didn't even get to say goodbye to.

"Me and Ginny got him out in time and into the castle. We got there and Ginny ran for help...and...and McGonagall came but she couldn't do anything...she...she only said they needed Dumbledore...but...he wasn't there. He wasn't there Hermione! He wasn't there when Harry most needed him. And because Dumbledore wasn't there...there was no way to save him. He died right then and there and he knew it was coming he just died right there in my arms and I could stop any of it!" Ron couldn't say anymore he was sobbing so hard.

The two friends sat there on the plain white bed hugging each other and crying over their lost friend. Their lost friend who would never again walk this earth. Their lost friend who would never again talk or laugh with them or get them in to all sorts of trouble. Life just wouldn't be the same.

After what seemed like hours and Ron and Hermione both think it was since the time they broke away it was now dark.

"He wanted me to tell you something." Ron said finally breaking the silence.

"What did he want to tell me?"

"He said goodbye." This only brought on a new fit of tears. This day only got worse and worse first you find out you've been petrified for who knows how long and then that your very best friend had died.

"Is there any way I can see him?"

"They buried him on the grounds here at Hogwarts. I knew he would have wanted that he always said it was his home."

"Yes, that is what he would have wanted." They then both got up without a word and set out for their friend's last resting place.

-

Harry Potter's tomb rested in a small grove of trees that was just on the edge of the forbidden forest and the lake. It was somewhat hidden for privacy yet you could see it from a far distance so a great many people could view it.

"This is a really pretty spot," Hermione said trying to break the silence and not knowing what to say. Newly planted flowers lined all around where his marble tomb was. There were no disturbances. The lakes waters stayed still in a silent vigil to the fallen hero. A breeze stole away a strand of Hermione's hair which Ron put back in its place.

"Yes, yes it is."

"I wish I could have been there. Did a lot of people show up? What did they say about him?"

"Yes, the whole grounds were full of people to say their thanks to the boy who lived and then pay their respects. I don't think that's such a great combination but it was nice it was real nice. Dumbledore said a few words and so did the minister of magic but Dumbledore's was the best real inspirational. It was some really nice last words to set Harry off."

"That's nice, I'm glad Harry was sent off in a good way. I only wish I could have been there..." Hermione said her thought trailing off.

"Don't worry Hermione he'll be looking after us and we can come visit every day during school now," Ron tried with a fake sense of happiness.

"Yes, we can visit him every day. I will visit you everyday Harry and I will always miss you. Hope you are happy with your parents up there and save me a spot," Hermione said to the tomb placing her own bouquet of flowers upon and turned away.

They both linked their arms together. They were now together till the end always best buds no matter what they could make it through and they would make it through this. After that day life got a little easier and together they could comfort each other through the hard times. Later they would still visit Harry and he was always in their thoughts yet they could still live their lives.

**Authors Note**- I just thought I should mention I got a beta so let's thank her Pinkrose14. I also want to thank all of you guys for reading my story it really makes my day when you look and see on the traffic thingy and there's a whole bunch of people who read your story today. Thank you also for the reviews and adding me to your favorite story/author lists it seriously makes my day! So I just thought I should say thank you because I don't do it enough so here you go. Please keep reading and reviewing also next chapter should be an alternative ending unless I randomly do something else but I probably won't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the Harry Potter series

**Authors Note- **well here is the long anticipated alternative ending it takes place right after the 5th chapter and I hope you enjoy :)

McGonagall felt completely helpless. She was there and she could do nothing to help the poor boy. She was a teacher, she was supposed to be able to do something, anything, but she just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Professor, what are we supposed to do? You have to help him or else... or else..." Ginny pleaded with her.

"It's alright Ms. Weasley. Everything will be okay," McGonagall tried to reassure her and at the same time trying to reassure herself.

Harry hadn't improved at all in the last few minutes his breathing was sharp quick gasps that seemed to be going straight through him and the only thing he could do. His face was pale white like a new snow and was cold to the touch yet sweat streamed down his face. He was trying his best to stay alive but even his best couldn't hold on much longer all those around him could see that in his eyes.

"Ron..." Harry tried to say.

"Don't try to talk right now mate. You'll be alright and then you can tell me then," Ron tried to reassure the dying boy yet in his heart he knew Harry would never get a chance to tell him anything.

"No, Ron just..." but he didn't get a chance to finish the sentence because he fell into a fit of coughing. He couldn't stop coughing and blood began spraying from his lips.

"Hurry get him into and upright position we don't want him choking on his own blood!" McGonagall said when she saw the first specks of blood.

"Oh dear! Can't you do anything Professor? Where is Dumbledore he is supposed to be here! Can't you do anything for the pain or try to stop the poison from spreading so fast? Could you stop it?" Ginny started screeching. She couldn't take it any longer. This was her fault and she knew it. If she hadn't started messing with the diary and done all the stuff it told her to do Harry wouldn't be in this situation. Why did all these bad things happen to Harry? First his parents die and he is branded with the name the boy who lived and then sent to live with his awful relatives. Then what happened last year with the Sorcerer's Stone and now this year with the chamber of secrets. Everything bad had to happen to this one boy and no one else could share in his pain he had to suffer in it alone, oh so alone.

But, what Ginny had said did help even if it was completely hysterical. When she said something about trying to stop the poison from spreading so fast McGonagall thought that maybe she could pause time for a second. Just time around the boy, stop his body from moving and changing. Like being petrified!

"Move back! I have an idea." McGonagall bellowed pushing her arms behind her and dragging the two Weasley's up with her as she stood.

"Since it seems Dumbledore won't be here in time it will have to resort with this," McGonagall said.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked his round eyes and pale face only showing concern for his friend now lying on the floor with no one there to comfort him probably wondering where everyone went since he can barely pick up his head.

"What Ms. Weasley said sparked an idea. What if I could stop his body from changing any more than it already has? The only way to do that is to petrify him."

"But Professor how can you? He would just be stuck like all the others before him," Ginny said tears still streaming down her face but her sobs had subsided some.

"Professor Sprout said that she and Madam Pomfrey had almost finished the cure for the petrified and so when we give Harry the potion after I petrify him to stop the poison from spreading by that we will have figured out another solution to figure out how to help Potter," the teacher explained.

"So, we are just buying time?" Ron asked.

"Shouldn't we tell Harry before we do this?" Ginny asked at the same time.

"Well of course but we have to be quick I don't know how much more time he has but a few seconds won't matter much."

All three knelt down again to where the injured boy lay. He still looked really bad and nothing really had changed he now instead of a pained expression had one of worry. He was probably wondering where everyone had gone. Why they had left him. When their faces came into view again the worry lessened but was again replaced by pain.

"Potter because you don't have much time left I have thought of an idea to buy us more," McGonagall began and waited to continue after she saw him nod. "I am going to have to petrify you but you won't be for long because the cure should be ready any day now and you should be good as new and by then we will have found a way to save you. Do you understand what I am telling you, Potter," McGonagall asked him for his consent.

"Petrify... more time...yes just do it," he managed to say between his gasping breathes and coughs.

"Alright then you two stand back," the teacher commanded. She so hoped this would work. She had never before petrified someone well, because there was no reason to but now she was on the spot and she needed to perform well with no errors. It was like any other spell she had done like a duel with only split second reactions she could do this. "Petrifielius," she said as she pointed her wand at Harry Potter.

Harry's body instantly turned to stone showing how his body had been exactly at that moment that McGonagall cast the spell. His eyes were only half open and his mouth closed and in a grimace of pain. He was seeing nothing and feeling nothing. They now had more time now but would the time be enough to find a way to keep Harry alive?

**Authors Note**- Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I tried to think of a different way they could save Harry instead of just going straight by the book to make it more interesting so please review because that would be awesome :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**-I do not own the Harry Potter series

His body was frozen and unmoving when only a few seconds ago it was moving and gasping in pain. There was no more sound of gasping breathe or the sound of liquid scratching his lungs as he tried to draw breath. It was eerily silent.

"Let's put him on a stretcher and get him to the hospital wing with the others," McGonagall said all business-like though she terrified inside. This wasn't supposed to happen and there should have been another way to deal with it but you cant change the past and so she continued to plow on through to the future.

The elderly professor waved her wand and there a stretcher appeared and the two Weasleys carefully laid the now unconscious and unmoving boy. He was so young yet faced so much one so young didn't deserve to feel such pain. At least the pain was now gone for now and hopefully wouldn't have to be endured for much longer.

McGonagalls heels clicked loudly as she have ran half walked towards the hospital creating a long stride that the two students had to run to keep up with her and the stretcher.

"Are you sure he will be alright Professor?" Ginny asked yet again but instead of mentioning this McGonagall only gave her a small smile knowing it was only out of concern for the boy now on the stretcher that Ginny was like this.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley, like I said before he will be as the other petrified and in the exact same state. He cant feel or hear and cant move and now cant feel any pain. He s body is virtually at a stand still and so now is the poison until we can find a way to stop the poison he will remain in this state," McGonagall explained. They walked in silence after that. The two Weasley's running beside the stretcher, Ginny holding Harry's cold hard hand that felt more like a statue then living flesh. When feeling Harry s skin that first time that it brushed by him Ron wondered if it was possible that the petrified could also break like the plaster statues that they so resembled but the thought soon fled his mind because he had enough to worry about then worrying about something that he didn't even know was true. He would find answers for that questions later when everything was fine.

It seemed to take forever for the three of them and the now boy turned statue reached the hospital wing even if it was only a few floors up but from the stress put on the three of them earlier in the evening they were panting when they reached it. The door burst open and made a loud bang as i they crashed against the walls. Madam Pomfrey looked up at the sound and seemed to jump half out of her skin.

"What's happened?" she questioned when first noticing the stretcher.

"Mr. Potter has been petrified," McGonagall calmly stated bringing the stretcher toward an empty bed and emptying its contents. Madam Pomfrey quickly attended to him checking everything not that she believed McGonagall was lying or that her own eyes were deceiving her but she always had hope that a student wasn't petrified when first brought in.

"Poppy, He is petrified I did it myself you don't need to check him," McGonagall explained falling heavily into an open chair Ron and Ginny followed suit.

"What? Why did you petrify him? We don't need any more petrified students then we already have with that monster running loose!" Madam Pomfrey started to get frustrated wondering why and what had gotten into McGonagall who had always been one of her closest friends here at Hogwarts.

"He had gone into the chamber of secrets to get Ms. Weasley here," McGonagall gestured to Ginny. "-and the monster turned out to be a basilisk. While fighting the monster off he was struck with a fang and the poison seeped quickly into his body. These two found me in the nick of time but there I was nothing I could do to stop the poison and it was spreading too fast to get him here. Ms. Weasley then said something that sprouted and idea in my mind and I thought to petrify him because it while stopping his body and freezing him in that state it would also stop the poison until we discovered a way to cure him."

Madam Pomfrey stared at her in shocked silence before coming back to herself.

"There was nothing else you could have done, Minerva. Even if you had gotten him here in time there is no way to stop a basilisks poison," She said with dread laced in her words. saying them only made them that much more true.

"But...but surely there must be?" McGonagall questioned. "Are you sure, Poppy, positive?"

"Yes, Minerva unless..."

"Unless what? Hurry spit it out if there is any hope to save this boy we must take it!"

"Please Madam Pomfrey there must be some way to save Harry, please," Ginny begged reminding the adults that the two Weasleys were still there.

"Well, I m not positive no one knows all the things a phoenix tear can heal but it would be our best shot right now," she stated though still unsure of herself.

"If it's the only chance we have we are going to have to take it. Potter is not going to die on my watch, not tonight, and not when he wakes up either."

"We will have to make the potion first to wake him up and make sure everything's ready and we should also make sure Dumbledore agrees seeing as its his phoenix, Fawkes, and he may know another solution that could be less risky," Pomfrey added.

"Of course, Poppy, but we cant do anything for him now except wait and hope," McGonagall said before patting his stone-like hand and leaving the hospital wing.

"You two should hurry on to bed yourselves after first telling your parents that you re alright you cant do anything for the boy now," Madam Pomfrey said seeing that the the two students made no move to leave.

"Could we stay a little?" Ginny asked.

"Ms. Weasely I m sure your parents are very worried about you and you should probably not keep them waiting."

"Yes, I know but it s my fault that he s here and the lest I can do is keep him company." Madam Pomfrey was about to tell the young girl that there was no point in that since he cant move or here but she thought better of it when seeing the girls face. It was covered in dirt and guilt ridden, this would be a way that Ginny could somehow make it up to Harry but the debt could never be repaid for what Harry potter did. Harry Potter had saved Ginny Weasley s life and she would never forget that.

"I guess it would be okay for a few minutes and better yet I ll send a patronas to your parents and the staff with them and they can come down and see you." Ginny nodded silent agreement glad that Madam Pomfrey understood that this was one way she could live with herself because it was her fault and if she left now it just wouldn't be right. Madam Pomfrey conjured up her patronas and they watched the small white and misty dove flutter to where the others waited. Ron came closer to Ginny and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It will be alright, Ginny, you ll see," He murmured in her ear and Ginny could do nothing to stop the flow of tears from falling down her face once again.

**Authors Note**-Alright well that's chapter nine for you and I hope you guys like where I m going with the alternative ending I wasn't sure at first about Harry being petrified but I thought it would tie in nicely since the potion would be ready soon anyways for the others. I hope there's not too many mistakes in this I don't know if I was all here when I wrote this but hey I m just glad that exams are over! Oh and I also want to give a special thanks to Maerad-of-Pellinor28, yukikiralacus, and Punk-Rebel-Chick fore reviewing its nice to know that people are following along and stuff and since you guys have reviewed a lot I just thought I should mention that it really makes my day so Thank you! Hope you guys all had fun reading this and please review as always :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

The Weasley family walked into the quiet hospital wing and immediately saw the two red heads hugging each other like if they let go all hell would break lose. They hadn't yet noticed that the rest of their family had gathered around them and didn't until Mrs. Weasley joined in the hug. They looked up in surprise and it only made Ginny cry harder seeing her family there. How ashamed they must feel of her after she was the one to open the chamber. The guilt was weighing on her so heavily and she couldn't even tell what had happened.

"Ginny, its okay...it's okay," her mother comforted her as she released her grip on Ron and moved over to her mother. Mrs. Weasley sat down with her daughter curled up with her and patted her head and uttered comforting words until her sobbing subsided. While this was going on Mr. Weasley moved over to his youngest son and the rest of the Weasley siblings moved over to Harry's bed seeing their friend frozen for who knows how long.

"Ron, what happened?" Mr. Weasley asked simply knowing that being straight forward would be the best way to go.

"I don't know, dad, just that one minute he was fine and the next... he wasn't," Ron finished in a small voice. He was now the only one left of the golden trio and it felt terrible like he could have done something more to help them or anything at all then just stand on the sidelines.

"I know, Ron, I know," Mr. Weasley said knowing that it wasn't the right time and Ron needed comforting also, Harry was in fact his best mate and this was just tragic.

"I wasn't even there when it happened. I couldn't even help him," Ron said from his dad's shoulder.

"But Ron you did help him, you helped him escape."

"But I was no use when it really came down to it, I wasn't there, I never am."

"Ron, how can you think that? Your Harry's best mate you were there when he always needed you. You gave him his first real friendship."

"But it could end, so very soon."

"Don't think about that. Think about how Ginny is now safe and soon Harry will be also. Without your valiant efforts what do you think would have happened to your only sister? You two saved her, Ron, so now just think about that and how Harry will get better, there is still hope." It wasn't much of a pep talk but it seemed to do its job with Ron who settled down and could tell the story of how he and Harry had made it down to the chamber. Ron didn't really know what much of what had happened after the wall caved in and so Ginny took up the story from where she woke up until they met Ron again and he continued. They didn't know the details of went on in the chamber only two people knew that and one was a memory now dead and the other was lying in a hospital bed barely alive.

"You two did amazing don't ever doubt yourselves that," Arthur said and Molly also added words of encouragement.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell anyone what was happening to you?" George asked finally speaking up.

"Yeah, Gin, we would have helped you know," Fred added.

"I was about too but then... Percy stopped me because he thought I was going to say something else and I just never had another opportunity. All the Weasley's turned toward Percy who had the decency to blush and look ashamed before looking down away from all the stares.

"Percy, why would you do that you git?" George said.

"You almost killed our little sister!" Fred said both twins ganging up instantly on their older brother whom they had never gotten along with. After a few more cusses and Ron and Arthur holding the boys back Ginny spoke up.

"Stop!" They all stopped shocked at the sudden outburst from their traumatized little sister. "Just stop it! I can't stand it anymore! You guys need to get a grip! It's not Percy's fault he had no idea what I was going to say and it's my fault that he thought something else was going to happen! He had no idea so there should be no blame upon him! If anyone is to fault, it is me!" They all stared at her like she was crazy.

"Ginny, it's not your fault you had no control over what you were doing," Molly said.

"But I'm still the one that done it. I am the one that unleashed the monster and wrote on the wall. I am the one who opened the chamber of secrets and caused so much chaos to roam. It's my fault all these people are lying here in the hospital wing. How could you say that isn't my fault when it clearly is?" A loud crash behind spoke of another's presence and Albus Dumbledore was in the room.

"No it is not! You, Ms. Weasley, are not to blame you never were. It is my fault for not realizing sooner and not guaranteeing my students safety. If you need anyone to yell at it is me because I could not grant you that one thing. You were, for lack of better words, not in your right mind at the time. You are not to blame, Ms. Weasley, not to blame."

"But-"

"No I will have no argument in this. You have been traumatized and all you can do now is heal and not dwell in the past. This was not the work of yourself but of Lord Voldemort!" Everyone was once again shocked and all cringed or spasmed at the sound of his name.

"But he is dead!" Percy said.

"Not dead just weakened to a sorry state. Now I suggest you all get a good night's sleep and that Ms. Weasley here get checked out and given a sleeping draught," Dumbledore said to the Weasley's and Madam Pomfrey before leaving the room.

"Well... that was-" Fred said breaking the silence that seemed to go on forever.

"Unexpected," George finished the sentence. That seemed to break the ice and send everyone into quiet conversations all huddled around Harry's bed and also Ginny's who happened to be sleeping soundly in the next bed after given a potion.

"Good night, Ginny dear, and sleep tight," her mother said to her tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

**Authors Note**- well hope you guys enjoyed it I thought I would pretty much have this chapter to focus on how the Weasley's would react and have a nice family bonding moment. Anyways hope you guys liked it and as always please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

**Authors Note**- this is the ending you've all been waiting for, sorry it took so long I just wanted it to be perfect, you know I had to get in the mood. That just sounded really dirty, but hopefully you know what I mean. Also if you didn't know already this is an alternate ending.

"Shh, I think she's waking up," a voice whispered to all the Weasley's crowded around a single bed. They all gazed as Hermione's once hard stone body began to warm and turn more human like. Her hair was getting back its frizz, her cheeks were blooming red, her clothes were wilting back onto her body, and her deep wells that were eyes blinked.

Hermione looked around at all the people a little dazed. Jumped at what she saw at first, like she was living a moment that had gone by months ago. A slight scream escaped her before she realized where she was at.

"What...? How...? I was petrified wasn't I?" Hermione said discovering the conclusion herself.

"Yeah, but you'll be alright now. Madam Pomfrey fixed you right up," Ron said from her side, seeing a little awkward as to how to greet her. Hermione fixed that by pulling him into a tight hug.

"I was so scared. How long have I been...?"

"A few months," Ron said calmly.

"Yeah about time you woke up, sleeping beauty," Fred said before tugging his brother towards another person who was waking up. Hermione didn't have time to think about how they knew who sleeping beauty but got to the matter at hand.

"Months!" Hermione looked shocked. "It felt like-"

"Only seconds? Madam Pomfrey said that's how it would feel to you," Ron replied matter of fatly.

She stared at him awhile, the truth dawning on her. She could have sworn that she had been in the library only a second ago, with her mirror, going to tell Ron and Harry about her discoveries, before...before she saw...

"Bright, large, yellow eyes," Hermione whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Ron asked looking questionly at her.

"Nothing, just thinking."

She bent her head low and clasped her hands, looking at her twiddling thumbs. She suddenly looked up needing to know the answer to a very important question.

"Did you get my message?" she asked hurriedly.

"Oh, the crumbled piece of paper telling us that the monster was a basilisk? No haven't seen it," Ron joked. Hermione wasn't so easily humored but did crack a smile.

"So is the chamber of secrets closed? Is the basilisk dead? Did you figure out who opened it? Where is Harry anyways?" Hermione blurted out in a blurred rush.

"Okay slow down. The chamber of secrets is closed now, turns out all you have to do is speak Paseltongue to get in. The basilisk is dead; you can thank Harry for that. And... I don't think I should be the one to tell you the next answer, it's complicated. And where Harry is at, look beside you," Ron said turning towards Hermione's right. She turned her head and pushed her bushy hair behind her ears before gasping. He lay like a Greek statue with a look of pain on his face but the rest of his body was surprisingly limp. Like the snake had caught him in a nightmare, but how was that possible?

"When...?" she asked softly, the word lingering in the air.

"Last night."

Hermione dwelled on this awhile. How could it just have happened last night if the chamber of secrets was closed and the basilisk killed unless... unless.

"Harry was in the chamber of secrets." Hermione said, not a question.

"Yes," Ron said taking a seat, for her knew that this would be a long conversation.

"Tell me all of it." Ron thought of how he was going to start this horrible conversation. How were you supposed to break it to a girl that her best friend was as close to death as you could be without actually being dead? He didn't have to dwell on it much longer though because a small red head banged past the hospital wings doors and ran straight toward Hermione's bed.

"Hermione!" she yelled pulling her in a tight hug.

"Ginny!" Hermione said surprised, they hadn't really talked much this year.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry. I wasn't in my right mind. I'm just glad you're okay, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if...if I had hurt you too," Ginny blabbered on not even realizing what she was saying half the time.

"Ginny, I haven't told her all that's happened yet," Ron said gently.

"Oh...well I can just go then," she said already making her way toward the door.

"No, Ginny, it's okay. You can stay," Hermione called after her. The youngest Weasley turned around and hopped onto Hermione's bed hoping that she wouldn't be such a tag along. She hadn't made very close friends over the year, only with a few of her roommates, but she really didn't have that much time, seeing as she was being possessed for the whole year. She hoped that this would be a time that she could get to know the smart Gryffindor and maybe become friends. Ginny just had to get Hermione to forgive her first.

"Well, umm, yesterday night..." Ron began looking at the two girls. "I and Harry had just found your note and there was a message on the wall saying that there was someone in the chamber. We later found out that it was Ginny." Hermione looked at Ginny when Ron said this. She noticed that her face was very pale, her eyes red from crying, and like she hadn't slept in days.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" she asked softly. Ginny just nodded, sniffling a bit. Then she looked up for Ron to continue.

"Well McGonagall sent Lockhart to go and save her and me and Harry went to tell him what we knew. We soon found out, however, that he planned to run away. We dragged him down to the chamber, though, and Harry opened it. When went down and then when Lockhart tried to obliviate us with my broken wand it backfired and caused a cave in. Harry had to go on alone. I don't really know the rest after that," Ron said sheepishly, turning to Ginny.

"I...I wasn't conscience for the fight. I just woke to Harry there and his arm was bleeding. The basilisk had gotten him and the poison was spreading fast," she stuttered.

"How is it that he's petrified then?" Hermione asked. IF he wasn't petrified by the basilisk then how is he petrified at all?

"Well, when Ginny brought him out to where I and Lockhart were we all got back to castle as fast as possible. Ginny found McGonagall and she didn't know of anything to cure basilisk poison, except-"

"phoenix tears," Hermione finished.

"And since we didn't know where Dumbledore's phoenix was and we were running out of time so McGonagall petrified him."

"So then his body would be frozen and the poison wouldn't spread any further, giving him more time," Hermione couldn't help but explain her thoughts out loud. "Is Dumbledore here then?"

"He arrived last night when hearing of our... adventure," Ron said.

"He said he wasn't sure if the phoenix tears would work, because you can't force a phoenix to cry. He said Harry might die, and it's all my fault," Ginny said bursting into tears again.

"Ginny, it's not your fault. You weren't in your right mind," Ron said sternly. He had had enough of his sister blaming herself and it was about time that she realized that it wasn't her fault.

"But if it wasn't for me then harry wouldn't be on the brink of death." she sobbed.

"Ginny, it wasn't your fault. From what I have gathered before and after my petrifaction you were being possessed and couldn't have known what you were doing. Harry knowingly put himself in danger and he knew the consequences. I'm happy that you are alright, though, and you should be too," Hermione said surprising Ginny.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, for the reasons I have just said," Hermione said kindly and hugged Ginny tightly.

Later that night...

"I believe that this is the only chance we will have and it is better done sooner rather than later," Dumbledore said to the people in the room. They were talking of what they should do about Harry Potter. There was no other possible way to cure basilisk poison, other than phoenix tears, known to man at the time. They would have to move fast and all they could do for the boy was hope.

"Have you got the bird, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I'll call him." A few seconds later a brilliant bird appeared. It was a gleaming, red ball of fire coming to save Harry from a horrible death. The bird glided smoothly down the rest upon Dumbledore's raised arm and called lightly. His body was majestic but the birds black, beady eyes showed a sorrow of seeing too much death and knowing what was going to be asked of it.

"Do it now, Poppy," Dumbledore said calmly announcing that everything was ready. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood off to the side watching this all go on. Hoping beyond hope that this miracle could save their friends life.

Poppy administered the potion and, like previously that day, he became slowly alive again. His skin changed from a hard coral like texture to one of flesh and blood. HIs black hair slowly went back into its all-time messy dew. A breath escaped him but turned into a blood curdling cough, like liquid was running through his lungs. He opened his bright emerald eyes and pain was reflected in them. He saw everyone above and around him and seemed to know what was to come.

"Ron...Hermione," he gasped. They looked at each other and came forward so that their friend could see them.

"We are right here, Harry," Hermione said causing Harry to smile.

"You're...not p...petrified anymore." That seemed to be too much for him because his breathing became even more labored then it was, coming in short quick gasps.

"Do it now, Albus, do it now," Minerva called sharply seeing the boy pass right before her eyes, once again. She had seen him alive and well just the day before and then dying, turned to stone, and now he was literally taking his last breath.

Dumbledore lowered the bird on Harry's side. Fawkes looked at Harry and Harry looked at Fawkes. Nothing was said, silence was the only noise, and not even a breath was taken. The black eyes stared into the emerald ones and an internal understanding was between them before Fawkes blinked his beady orbs and tears streamed down his small feathered face onto Harrys arm. The bird had felt Harry's pain, knew that he deserved more life, knew that more was yet to come for the boy and that it was not yet his time to die and finally join his parents in glorious salvation.

Harry breathed deeply for the first time that day and a smile sprang to his face.

"Thanks," he whispered to the bird, so no one heard him before he drifted off into a much needed sleep.

**Authors Note**- well that is the end of my first story that was more than just a one shot. I think it went a lot better than I thought. Thank you to all of you guys for the reviews they really make my day. Keep reading and have a great life: D


End file.
